


Letra

by Leviere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviere/pseuds/Leviere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Levi Squad had written their Captain a letter before their untimely death? Voicing their final opinions on their life within the Survey Corps, among a few other things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letra

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird One-Shot I thought of. Petra/Levi :3

_“I think it’s too early for her to marry”_

**  
  
**

The night was tense to say the least, Eren was to be handed over to the authorities, newly torn families were told of missing soldiers, any corpses still in The Scouts’ care were promptly buried to avoid any secondary disasters, and any trace of hope remaining in their tattered being was instantly torn away once they had entered the gates of Wall Rose.

**  
**  


_“No one ever knows how things will turn out…”_

**  
**  


Why did the words seem so ironic? The words left a lasting sting in Levi’s tongue, maybe because when he had said it, a part of him hoped to achieve an amazing feat with their new found secret weapon, Eren, “Humanity’s Last Hope”, yet another piece was prepared to lose nearly everything and turn up with nothing except an eerie emptiness. Even if Levi himself was considered “Humanity’s Strongest” he was still placed on the losing side of the war with the Titans, it already having been decided since before he was even born, it had been decided for everyone living inside the false security of these walls before they were even constructed, most likely before humanity had ever even encountered Titans.

Sitting up with his back now against his chair, Levi crossed his legs and took a drink of the already cooled tea held gently in the ends of his hand. Still wearing his uniform, albeit the cloak and jacket, a small scoff left his usually apathetic appearance as he thought. He wasn’t one to think about the future having already been written down, or planned out for them, so this train of thought never suited his tastes. Subtly glancing around the room his attention went towards the silence, having discussed a risky tactic for capturing Annie, the Female Titan, everyone had turned in earlier, anxious for the day to come as the Captain chose to remain at the head of the long table, letting his thoughts roam, which he rarely allowed them to do given the circumstances. Thinking too hard on things you can't change never did help since it only tends to discourage you, at least that’s what he had learned by his extensive years of experience.

**  
**  


_“The only thing we’re allowed to do…”_

**  
**  


A firm hand clasped around his shoulder. Not really startled, he turned his chin to look up at the blonde man standing, more or less, towering, off to his side, who also wore as much of his uniform as Levi.

“Erwin.” He stated flatly.

“Shouldn’t you be resting like the others.”

It wasn’t much of a question, but more of a statement. One Levi didn’t have an actual answer to. Taking another sip, this time, the cup lingered on his lips until Erwin took a seat to his right, not a single emotion showing on his face as he placed the empty teacup in its place back on it’s saucer. His arms crossed looking over to to the Commander.

“A minute of silence seemed like the better choice. I doubt you’ve even considered resting, knowing you, you’re probably going through every possible scenario even as we speak.”

“Tomorrow rests solely on Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, but that doesn’t mean that we’re completely excluded from the outcome, we may need support, and you can’t fight while you’re still so restless from the Expedition.”

A click of a tongue could be heard as Levi slightly lowered his head, a pang of irritancy reflecting through his face.

“I can take care of myself, Erwin, the ones you should be lecturing are the brats down the hall.”

Standing up, Levi swiftly placed his chair back and took his empty and dirtied cup to the kitchen in the other room. Having cleaned up quickly he stepped back to see Erwin, not having moved at all from his seat, only this time his attention went to the man’s face. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed before, but he held that intimidating glare that could make any grown man want to back away and hide. Although, it seemed like the stern eyes had an unbearable reason for looking the way they did.

Levi didn’t _want_ to understand the reason, he just wanted to get on with their lives, never once bringing up the past, something you _can’t_ change. **  
**  
   


_“Is to believe…”_

**  
**  


Erwin had been the first to move, standing up abruptly and turning away from him.

“Levi, there’s a letter for you in your quarters.”

Beginning to slowly step out of the room, just as he was about to round the corner, his head turned to give Levi a gentle nod.

“What’s done is done, but it’s your choice whether or not to see it as something you can fight against to prevent, so others won’t have to go through the same. Or to abuse the wishes of the person who devoted themselves to you. Good night.”

Left in the room that was now as empty as it was before, a sigh resonated through the solid walls and Levi was left standing, his hand reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. He had to admit though, he felt his stomach churn a bit as a letter was mentioned, the kind of feeling that happens when you absolutely know that something isn’t a good omen.

“Shit…”

Dousing the lit candle in the middle of the table, Levi slowly made his way to his quarters, pushing the door open with little to no ease. The room was put away neatly and Levi had even managed to light it up with candles better, no surprise there, but on the crisp sheets of his bed was indeed a letter, two it seemed, one just folded and sealed, and the other was smaller but was only folded with bold lettering on the side reading “Read Last.”. but they did seem terribly out of place, closing the door behind him with a small thud, his icy grey eyes intensity softened seeing a small etch on the outside of the larger one. The handwriting was delicate, but didn’t waver. It was too recognizable to mistake, but too painful to point out.

It was Petra’s.

She had written to him before they left, and gave it to Erwin, knowing she might not had been able to come back to give it to him herself. A hand ran through his hairline and smoothed back the small mess he had, only for it to fall back to its regular position, this time a little more orderly. Reaching for the delicate parchment, a sudden realization came to sight as he noticed more than one name etched on the front.

_“Squad Levi_

_Oluo, Eld, Gunther, Petra”_

He pursed his lips silently before taking the letter into his hand and gently tore open the seal, his emotionless state was becoming even more so as he unfolded it, his eyes beginning at the top where Aururo had scribbled his portion of the message.

_“Hey Captain, Petra’s been wanting us to make you a letter or something, kind of like some will, since she apparently thinks we might not get through the Expedition tomorrow. Anyways, she told us to write down things like sentimental stuff, its kind of a drag since I'm probably standing behind you as you read this but I'll make an exception-”_

A knot had begun to form in the raven-haired man’s stomach, but he continued, leaning his back against his wall and continuing to read.

_“Being on the Levi Squad was definitely worth my time, I wouldn't have stayed for so long if it wasn't, just try and find someone with as many Titan kills as me as my replacement.”_

_-Oluo_

Below Aluo’s almost unreadable scratching was Eld’s, and Levi felt the bitter taste in his mouth intensify at the jokes that the gods, or whatever divine thing controlled them played on him.

_“Captain, even if this letter does prove useless, and we’re standing at your side laughing that we had been so worried about returning, the chance is still there, so for you to know that I, that we, all trust you wholeheartedly is enough to ease my conscious.”_

_-Eld_

The expression showed on Levi’s face was almost a mixture between complete anger and complete agony, the two emotions clashed and left a feeling of numbness, both to his appearance and sense of self. **  
**  
   


 _“That we wont regret…”_ **  
**  
   


Gunther’s part was by far the shortest, but much could be expected from his dutiful personality.

_“There is a high chance of not making it back, but I would gladly die for this cause, and I believe not a single Scouts’ death will be in vain.”_

_-Gunther_ **  
**

Looking at Petra’s entry, it was considerably longer than the others, but in a way it seemed like they all gave Petra as much space to write as possible. Even if the blonde was at odds most of the time with Aluo, everyone in the regiment could see her warm nature and lovable attitude. Levi found his breathing slightly hitch as he read, his hand unintentionally tightening his grip on the letter.

_"Sorry, Levi, about Aluo’s part, but we couldn’t erase it and we doubted that he would even change it if we brought a new piece to start over. I'm giving this to Erwin to give to you, in case i wouldn’t be able to hand it to you myself but I really hope this paper just ends up never even getting read. I hope I'm just writing to no one and I'm able to tell you myself... the small paper that should come with this is a confirmation, its most likely just says no, since the doctor himself told me  it was highly unlikely, so I didn’t say anything about going on the Expedition since the chance was so small. but, there is a tiny chance, if any at all, I may be holding a chi-”_

The bones in his knuckles had already turned white, and he was sure if he clenched his jaw any tighter _something_ would break. His eyes shot over to the smaller paper left neglected on his bed, cautiously opening it his eyes slowly studied its contents.

_‘...The choice we made.”_

****

**  
**

An unfamiliar and grudgingly unwelcome stinging sensation burned his eyes, to the point where he couldn’t even make out the text held in front of him. Although, the numbness from earlier had returned, and his hand shook to the point where his grip was loose enough to let the small paper slip from his fingertips. on the other hand he slowly brought the letter back into his vision, holding it steady with all of the willpower he had left.

_“-ld. I didn’t want anyone to worry, I may have just been overreacting too, so you four are probably just laughing at me like I've gone mad._

_Levi, I always trusted you, and i always will. Even if I'm not standing by you to say it. Even if something unbearable happens._

_My name is Petra Ral. I am a soldier in the Scouts Regiment’s Special Operations Squad under Captain Levi along with three others._

_My job is to create a pathway for humanity to be able to one day live without constricting walls._

_I will gladly die for that cause because I know I will lead us a step further, even if it doesn't show immediately._

_I Love you, Captain Levi”_

The numbness faded, and brought a feeling of self reliance. He could mourn when lives aren’t being endangered. If he has to make a sense of closure for his Squad he’ll do it. Everything will be gambled tomorrow, complete all or nothing. If his own subordinates could throw everything they had out onto the table, Levi can follow. He’ll make sure that not a single one of them died in vain. Even if he has to do it alone.

 **  
**_Which he knows, he doesn't._ **  
**


End file.
